


My Little Sunstar

by orphan_account



Series: Sunstar and Aayala's ARC [1]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: F/M, Family, Mega Man - Freeform, Romance, Sad, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sunstar gets injured from a battle with Mega Man, Aayala a girl who an ordinary cyborg that lives with Dr. Light who finds him. Now she has to keep him a secret from mega man so she can take care of sunstar, what happens when Sunstar has to go home? Will she cope with it? Or will she break down?
Relationships: Sunstar/Aayala
Series: Sunstar and Aayala's ARC [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734577
Kudos: 2





	1. For The Love Of Sunstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunstar gets injured by mega man and Aayala finds him.

“Get back here!” Mega Man said chasing after Sunstar, who tried to escape from Mega Man, who followed him outside. “You killed my fucking family Blue Bitch!” Sunstar said, escaping through a door. Mega Man followed in hot pursuit. Sunstar walked over the bodies of Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn, Uranus, Venus and Terra sweet, sweet, Terra… He had mixed emotions about this all, his poor brethren lost in the combats… Sunstar gets out of the room and tumbles towards the pod. As Mega Man shot him as he opened the pod and escaped, causing Sunstar to fall in the pod. As he left, Mega Man watched angrily, he clenched his fists, he was far too late.  
Aayala was busy going out, she waved bye to Dr. Light her father, she had to go get milk, she was adopted by Dr. Light when she was dropped on his porch a while back. Dr. Light ever since then decided to raise her, she knew he didn't need to, but it was out of the kindness of his heart. Dr. Light created Rock and Roll before Aayala was found on the steps of his labs, she was directly related to them. Making Rock and Roll was the biggest excitement of all, she was only 4 at the time of Rock and Rolls creation, but at first it was cramped with all 4 of them. So Dr. Light decided to remodel the labs to fit them all in, and at first it worked. When Aayala turned 7 she met her father's first creations: The Robot Masters. They were supposed to help around the city, that is until Dr. Wily her godfather stole them and reprogrammed them, Aayala went through a lot and it was rough, as she walked through town a loud bang was heard. She turned to the source as it was revealed to be a pod. Similar to the one's she sees in those alien horror movies that Elec Man watches from time to time. She then looked into the pod and it had a male, she opened the pod. As she opened it up, the male got up and hissed in pain and he turned to her. “Who the hell are you?” He asked as Aayala opened her mouth to tell him but he got up and held his chest kneeling down in pain. “Damn, this hurts.” He states, Aayala examined the pod and this creature for a while. He looks robot like somehow he looks out of this world, yet she decided to help him, because she saw the injuries on him, he tried to cover them. But Aayala was a smart girl for 17 years she turns 18 next month, she was reluctant to leave Dr. Light because--- That was not important she had to check with this strange robot first so she turned to him. “Are you ok?” Aayala asked as he crossed his arms. “Does it look like I'm fucking ok? Insolent human…” Sunstar tsked and looked down at Aayala who winced, she was made into a cyborg after a freak accident involving Dr. Wily’s battle between Mega Man, but yet she decided not to mention her accident. “Uh, you're hurt I can help you. What's your name?” Aayala asked.  
“My name is very fucking confused, whats yours?” He asked as his breathing became more hitched and he doubled over. Aayala rushed over and fixed him, all these years of living with a scientist really paid off. Most teens her age fantasize about boys and boy bands, makeup, drivers licenses and other stuff. But her? She just loves building robots. Fixing small gadgets in her spare time. As she fixed the robot she looked closer towards him, confused on where he came from. “Where did you come from?” Aayala asked herself. Suddenly the bot came online, looked at her with all the anger he could muster and looked her straight in her eyes. “why you little--” He was going to hurt her, but he got up and realized that his chest doesn't feel as bad as he thought. “What did you do to me human?” He asked. “I fixed your chest cavity and replaced your core…” Aayala said, as Sunstar sighed. “Sorry human, but I lost interest after a while, but you touched me!? What the heck i don't want your yucky human germs!” Sunstar said in disgust. Aayala seemed sad. “But I helped…” Aayala starts, her father told her that they're bad people in the world that don't appreciate help and will bring you down. Sunstar looked at her and left but he had nowhere to go. So he turned to the female, and decided to ask her a question.  
“Uh, can you let me stay with you?” He asked as Aayala nodded, Sunstar for the first time smiled, but it left. “Alright, lead the way.” He said. As Aayala nodded walking to home.


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunstar sings with Aayala meanwhile Terra wakes up

**_Lyrics to Bad Romance by Lady Gaga, (2009)_ **

Mega Man teleported back to Light Labs as Rock, and went inside. He had a long day after all, he went to his room to take a nap. His body ached especially since the last time he fought. He wondered where Sunstar went? It doesn't matter, he's probably out dead. Anyways he went into bed, to charge for the night. He missed dinner but it didn't matter. He just was too tired, meanwhile Aayala looked in the doorway seeing nobody. So she told Sunstar to come in. She tugged his hand and took him to her room, where he broke a couple of things by accident because he's tall. “So do you eat?” Aayala asked. “Durr durr, no i don't clod.” Sunstar said. Aayala stopped talking, which made Sunstar happy. Less talking means more time to do what he needs to do. “Anything you need?” Aayala asked.  _ Godamn it. _ “Yeah.” Sunstar said. Aayala leaned in. “SHUTTTT THE FUUUUUUUCKK UPPPPP~!” He sang as Aayala went quiet as he smiled. But he heard sniffling. He turned to see Aayala sobbing uncontrollably. He felt bad.  _ Wait, I'm capable of feeling bad? Th-this can't be right…  _ He thought as he edged closer to the girl and hugged her softly. And smiled for a while but then he shoved her away. Because he remembered that he doesn't like hugs. Sunstar saw the girl fall on the floor, and winced, the loud noise made Dr. Light come upstairs and Aayala told him to hide under her bed. He did so. Dr. Light walked in. “Are you ok sweetheart?” Aayala nodded as Dr. Light got over to her and sat on her bed. “I just fell off my bed, that's all…” Aayala said. “Ok, dinners ready.” Dr. Light said as Aayala nodded. “What's for dinner?” Aayala asked. 

“What's for dinner? Casserole…” Dr. Light said as Aayala smiled. “I LOVE YOUR CASSEROLE!” Aayala said as Dr. Light hugged her. “I'll be there in a minute....” Aayala said, Dr. Light nodded leaving her room. Aayala looked under her bed, Sunstar was asleep, she smiled as she decided to go downstairs to eat the casserole. “How are you today?” Dr. Light asked everyone. “We're fine, especially now that you made dinner.” Bomb Man said. “Ya it's all coo’ usually…” Oil Man smiled. Aayala didn't meet Time or Oil because they were stolen by Wily as well. Aayala left upstairs as Sunstar was sitting on her bed, awake. “Good evening sleepyhead!” Aayala said as Sunstar tsted and looked unamused like usual. Aayala gave him a plate of Casserole. “Eat up.” She said, as he sighed. She turned on the radio.  _ Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh _ _  
_ _ Caught in a bad romance _ _  
_ _ Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh _ _  
_ _ Caught in a bad romance _ _  
_ _ Ra-ra-ah-ah-ah _ _  
_ _ Roma-roma-ma _ _  
_ _ Gaga, ooh la-la _ _  
_ _ Want your bad romance _ _  
_ _ Ra-ra-ah-ah-ah _ _  
_ _ Roma-roma-ma _ _  
_ _ Gaga, ooh la-la _ _  
_ _ Want your bad romance _

“Oh! I love this song! It's my favorite--” Aayala started, as Sunstar eats the casserole, it's pretty good. For human food.

“I want your ugly, I want your disease   
I want your everything as long as it's free   
I want your love   
Love, love, love, I want your love, hey   
I want your drama, the touch of your hand (hey)   
I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand   
I want your love   
Love, love, love, I want your love   
(Love, love, love, I want your love)   
You know that I want you   
And you know that I need you   
I want it bad   
Your bad romance   
I want your love, and I want your revenge   
You and me could write a bad romance” Aayala sang, dancing as she grabbed Sunstar's hands and he dropped the plate. As he was shocked. “Cmon dance with me!” Sunstar sighed. 

“(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)   
I want your love, and all your lover's revenge   
You and me could write a bad romance   
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh   
Caught in a bad romance   
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh   
Caught in a bad romance   
Ra-ra-ah-ah-ah   
Roma-roma-ma   
Gaga, ooh la-la   
Want your bad romance” Sunstar sang with gusto as Aayala blushed, she didn't know Sunstar was capable of singing. 

“I want your horror, I want your design   
'Cause you're a criminal as long as you're mine   
I want your love   
Love, love, love, I want your love, uh   
I want your psycho, your vertigo shtick (hey)   
Want you in my rear window, baby, you're sick   
I want your love   
Love, love, love, I want your love   
(Love, love, love, I want your love)   
You know that I want you   
And you know that I need you ('cause I'm a free bitch, baby)   
I want it bad   
Your bad romance   
I want your love, and I want your revenge   
You and me could write a bad romance   
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)   
I want your love, and all your lover's revenge   
You and me could write a bad romance   
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh   
Caught in a bad romance   
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh   
Caught in a bad romance   
Ra-ra-ah-ah-ah   
Roma-roma-ma   
Gaga, ooh la-la   
Want your bad romance   
Ra-ra-ah-ah-ah   
Roma-roma-ma   
Gaga, ooh la-la   
Want your bad romance” Aayala sang as she twirled with Sunstar who was smiling a little and he blushed deeply intrested. 

“Walk, walk, fashion, baby   
Work it, move that bitch crazy   
Walk, walk, fashion, baby   
Work it, move that bitch crazy   
Walk, walk, fashion, baby   
Work it, move that bitch crazy   
Walk, walk, passion, baby   
Work it, I'm a free bitch, baby   
I want your love   
And I want your revenge   
I want your love   
I don't wanna be friends   
Je veux ton amour   
Et je veux ta revanche   
Je veux ton amour   
I don't wanna be friends (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)   
No, I don't wanna be friends (caught in a bad romance)   
I don't wanna be friends (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)” Sunstar sang chirply. 

“Want your bad romance   
(Caught in a bad romance)   
Want your bad romance   
I want your love, and I want your revenge   
You and me could write a bad romance   
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)   
I want your love, and all your lover's revenge   
You and me could write a bad romance   
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh   
(Want your bad romance)   
Caught in a bad romance   
(Want your bad romance)   
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh   
(Want your bad romance)   
Caught in a bad romance   
Ra-ra-ah-ah-ah   
Roma-roma-ma   
Gaga, ooh la-la   
Want your bad romance” They both finished as they kissed. Before Sunstar realized what he did and pulled away from the kiss, and looked at her. “I don't like you that way!” he said, She looked away embarrassed as she spoke again. “Don't worry it was platonic!” Aayala said.  _ Platonic? Yeah right, we'll see about that!  _ Sunstar Thought going under her bed, as Aayala spoke up. “W-wait! You don't have to sleep down there! Here sleep in my closet.” Aayala said as she then motioned for him to come into her closet. He went inside. Sleeping.  _ Tomorrow I will ask to ask her to hang out somewhere  _ he sighs.

Meanwhile, in space, Terra opened his eyes as he then got up groaning, he shoved the others awake. “Wake up dumb dumbs!” Terra said. They got up, and looked around. “Where's Sunstar?” Jupiter asked. “That blue boomer took him!” Terra said. “we should contact him.” Saturn said, sighing. “...Shut the fuck up, I'll do it later.” Terra said. “...” Saturn sighed. “Anyways he will be avenged after we come in contact with him, don't worry stupid idiots.” Terra added.


	3. Shocking Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunstar and Aayala go to the park together and finds a shocking person there.

**_Lyrics to The Git Up by Blanco Brown (2019)_ **

Terra brushed through his hair lightly sighing, as he looked at himself in the mirror.  _ I look like shit  _ he thought as he trudged to his room laying on the bed, he groaned as he looked up. It's been several minutes since he awoken from his nap. Yet he couldn't help but feel like he was missing someone  _ niggle.  _ What was it? He'll find out sooner or later. 

_Oh shit, Sunstar._ Terra got up to look for his phone, and noticed that Sunstar left it on his bedside table. Meanwhile Aayala was taking Sunstar outside to a park. Because she had something planned for the both of them to hang out together. 

“Here we are!” Aayala said, as she looked at Sunstar, who seemed bored out of his mind. Nothing interested him. He places his legs up to his chest and sighed as he looked at the female. He was a little nervous and worried that Mega Man might come again. Once he was sure he'd get him several times but he was unsure the next. Aayala brought her jukebox and played it.

“Right now   
I just need you to get real loose   
Get comfortable   
Grab your loved ones or grab your love partner   
And if you're by yourself no worries   
Just follow after me” Aayala sang.

“Gon' and do the 2 step then cowboy boogie   
Grab your sweetheart and spin out with 'em   
Do the hoedown and get into it (whoo, whoo, whoo)   
Take it to the left now and dip with it   
Gon' throw down, take a sip with it   
Now lean back, put your hips in it (whoo, whoo, whoo) let's have some fun--” Aayala started as Sunstar threw the jukebox.

“Hey!--” Aayala starts.

“We're not doing that shit again.” Sunstar said as Aayala pouted. 

“Was that worth warranting a broken heart?” Aayala asked. As Sunstar crossed his arms.

“Yes.” Sunstar said as Aayala stuck her tongue out at him and looked away. Sunstar thought it was downright adorable. But didn't say anything because he's not supposed to feel that way. As he looked at the sky Aayala grabbed out her phone and played The Git Up. Sunstar groaned as he turned to her and prepared to take the phone but she pulled away.

“Are you going to seriously consider taking my phone? The only thing I have to communicate with dad?” Aayala asked. 

“Yes, now give me the phone.” Sunstar said. As Aayala shook her head, Sunstar walked towards her. 

“I'm going to turn it off gee whiz!” Aayala turned off the phone.

“Good,” Aayala laughed before turning back the song on. Sunstar was unamused. 

“I had my fingers crossed!” Aayala ran away. While singing The Git Up but Sunstar ran after her.

“Get back here!” He said, chasing her. 

“No!” She laughed, as a mysterious person watched from afar…

“Sights on Sunstar sir, he's with a human.” 

“Well, do something about it, he needs to come home!” The figure groaned as he then flew over to Sunstar and perched on his shoulder Sunstar looked up to see him.

“J-Jupiter?” Sunstar said. “B-but you were dead! I saw you dead along with Terra and the others!” Sunstar adds.

“Well, it turns out MegaBrats Lemons were no match for us, what about you did you get injured? I heard shots.” Jupiter said. 

“Yes I did but a girl fixed my chest cavity and core.” Sunstar explained looking over to Aayala and smiled sadly, Jupiter looked over to see her.  _ She looks beautiful enough, Sunstar has good taste.  _ Jupiter thought as he smirked a mischievous look appeared on his face.

“You have an excellent girlfriend.” Jupiter contains his giggles as Sunstar turned to Jupiter and smiled softly.

“She's not my girlfriend but one day she will be.”


	4. Night's Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunstar goes to sleep with Aayala for the first time.

_ “Get back here! Before i melt you into scrap metal.” A random bot said he looked like a meter robot.  _

_ “Uncle Gravity, please stop!” Aayala sobbed. As she was scared and was trying to find her way to escape but successfully didn't do it. _

_ “Now be a good girl and let me play.” he said as Aayala nodded before sobbing. _

Aayala woke up from another bad dream about space. She turned to her closet and knocked on it. Sunstar opened his eyes. And opened the closet. 

“What's wrong, you had a bad dream?” Sunstar asked. 

“Yes.” Aayala confirmed, Sunstar sighed. 

“Come in. Just--” Aayala shook her head, Sunstar looked at her.

“So, uhm. I see that you're scared I might crush you. But I'm perfectly fine and just get in.” Sunstar said as Aayala climbed on his body as she cried. He patted her back making her feel better. 

“it's ok, I'm here for you.” Sunstar said as Aayala fell asleep,  _ welp, now it's going to be harder sleeping but if that pays the price for letting her near me it's worth it.  _ Sunstar thought, as she sniffled.  _ She forgot a blanket… I don't wanna risk waking her up to get one though. Maybe I can--  _ Sunstar thought, heating up his body to a comfortable level.  _ There.  _ Sunstar smiled as he hugged her and went to sleep. 


	5. When He Finds Out Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunstar finds out something.

**_Lyrics to Blackbird By John Lennon (1968)_ **

Aayala wakes up in Sunstars arms as she sang a song in her room. 

“Blackbird singing in the dead of night   
Take these broken wings and learn to fly   
All your life   
You were only waiting for this moment to arise   
Blackbird singing in the dead of night   
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see   
All your life   
You were only waiting for this moment to be free   
Blackbird fly, blackbird fly   
Into the light of a dark black night   
Blackbird fly, blackbird fly   
Into the light of a dark black night   
Blackbird singing in the dead of night   
Take these broken wings and learn to fly   
All your life   
You were only waiting for this moment to arise   
You were only waiting for this moment to arise   
You were only waiting for this moment to arise” Aayala sang as Sunstar looked over, and swore he heard that song from somewhere. 

_ “Blackbird singing in the dead of night _ _   
_ _ Take these broken wings and learn to fly _ _   
_ _ All your life _ _   
_ _ You were only waiting for this moment to arise _ _   
_ _ Blackbird singing in the dead of night _ _   
_ _ Take these sunken eyes and learn to see _ _   
_ _ All your life _ _   
_ _ You were only waiting for this moment to be free _ _   
_ _ Blackbird fly, blackbird fly _ _   
_ _ Into the light of a dark black night _ _   
_ _ Blackbird fly, blackbird fly _ _   
_ _ Into the light of a dark black night _ _   
_ _ Blackbird singing in the dead of night _ _   
_ _ Take these broken wings and learn to fly _ _   
_ _ All your life _ _   
_ _ You were only waiting for this moment to arise _ _   
_ _ You were only waiting for this moment to arise _ _   
_ __ You were only waiting for this moment to arise” A bot cradled a small Aayala and cooed her. 

“That's his daughter!” Sunstar whispered, he remembered that there was a girl in the ship and she was gone.  _ He told me she was stolen. I need to treat her right…  _ Sunstar thought as he got out the Closet. Today he was going to take her to an Ice cream shoppe. 


	6. Flying through the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunstar and Aayala are kissing

**_I'll be your beach poem by Forever.chr (2017)_ **

**_Lyrics to Chandelier by SIA (2014)_ **

**** “Where are we going?” Aayala asked as Sunstar smiled.

“It's a surprise, but I can tell you we're going somewhere sweet.” Sunstar explained as he walked to the Ice Cream shoppe and ate so she was excited that she hugged him. Once they got down Aayala wrote a poem and finished the poem. 

“Hey, whatcha writing?” Sunstar asked leaning over.

“A poem, I finished it, you wanna read it?” Aayala asked as Sunstar nods.

“Your metal structure is plagued with your darkest troubles and fears.   
They brought destruction to who you are for years.   
But for today I have a remarkable location   
A seashore for us to hopefully escape ourselves.   
Even if for only a second.   
  
A vast shore going beyond your capable sight,   
But who knows the dangers lurking past what you can see.   
A sea with a soft glow of a brilliant light,   
But who knows what truly makes it glow. definitely not me.   
  
You let your walls down as you bask in the sun,   
But even you know that you are never free.   
I’ll be the beach that will try to save you from the constant stabs of pain and worries.   
  
I’ll be the beach that you consciously use to escape your plane of reality into one that is still blurry.   
I’ll be the beach that you wish could make your heart skip enough beats so you could dream forever.   
Let us put your worries six feet under.   
  
Let us bask in the sun’s waves of false security and hold my hand to hope it’s all you need to rid yourself of insecurities.   
And now let me see you fake your own ability to glow.   
Let’s forget all of who you are with each continuous footstep.   
Let you blow away without being remembered.   
  
And try to remember the reasons you’re wonderful while we share a moment,   
but realise you left it in your footsteps.   
I’ll be the beach that will try to save you from the constant stabs of pain and worries.   
I’ll be the beach that you consciously use to escape your plane of reality into one that is still blurry.   
  
I’ll be the beach that you wish could make your heart skip enough beats so you could dream forever.   
Yet you kept me by your side to have your own personal shore.   
You learned you should never take more.   
  
As the whimsical land soon became dull.   
Now left with a empty shell of who you were   
You realise with a sharp pain that   
Too much of a good thing is bad.” Sunstar read.  _ Was that directed at me? If so she noticed I had a lot on my mind  _ he thought, as Aayala waited for his response. Aayala waited for Sunstar to respond. 

“Sunstar?” Aayala said, Sunstar snapped his head towards her. 

“Hm? Oh it was good.” Sunstar said as he placed the paper down as their ice cream came. Aayala took one bite of it as Sunstar looked down at it sadly. 

“Sunstar is there something wrong?” Aayala asked as Sunstar smiled nodding some ice cream dripping from her lip.  _ Man I wanna kiss her but her father. Her real father might kill me! Eh screw it!  _ Sunstar edged towards Aayala and kissed her Aayala's eyes widen 

_ I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier _ _   
_ _ I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist _ _   
_ _ Like it doesn't exist _ _   
_ _ I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry _ _   
_ __ I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier

They pulled away. 

“Where did that music come from?” Aayala asked as Sunstar shrugs 


	7. Sunstar's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunstar confesses to Aayala

An unknown bot watch from the shadows seizing every movement from his shallow little mind, he watched in amazement at the two. 

“Look Aayala, I have something important to tell you.” Sunstar said, gripping the spoon tightly. “It's important.” 

Aayala looked up to Sunstar with a warm smile. 

“I'm all ears.” Aayala said.

“Aayala, remember when we first met?” Sunstar asked. Aayala nodded.

“Well….” 

“It would be easier to forget you," he says to Aayala, "and these past few weeks we've had together. It would be easier if I could hate you. But the sad truth is, I will more than likely love you for the rest of my life.”

“What are you trying to tell me?” Aayala asked.

Sunstar gritted his teeth. And a blush appeared on his face. “I love you Aayala Light, even if you don't love me, even if the world ends even if I'm not good enough, even if I'm a chaotic dumbass… Ev--” Sunstar was interrupted by a kiss on the lips by Aayala. 

_ I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier _ _   
_ _ I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist _ _   
_ _ Like it doesn't exist _ _   
_ _ I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry _ _   
_ _ I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier _

“Where's that song coming from?” Aayala wonders as Sunstar shrugs again. 

“I dunno.” Sunstar said as he snuggled Aayala. “Just be glad you have me.” Sunstar adds.

The two snuggled as Sunstar paid for the tab, such a gentleman. And they both left as the figure followed them downtown. Astonished by the fact these fools were now dating, what's more that Aayala has been harboring him for weeks without Mega Man knowing is pretty astonishing. The two went to the park. They laid on the grass as Aayala laid next to Sunstar who wrapped her arm around her. 

  
“Sunstar, what am I going to tell my father?” Aayala asked as Sunstar shrugs, he hasn't been thinking about it.  _ He's not your real father.  _ Sunstar thought, and patted her hair. Maybe just maybe he will feel better about it as time passes, who knows? Maybe they would be parents in the future? 


	8. Happy Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aayala and Sunstar go to the park!

**_Lyrics to Happy Together by The Turtles (1967)_ **

At dinner, Aayala ate silently, having a smile on her face, the robot masters stared at her. She's normally emotionless save for a couple of sideway glances. 

“Guys, is Aayala alright?” Guts Man asked. Aayala giggles softly as she was in love, she's been in love for days now. 

“That's the same look Blues was havin on his face.” Oil Man said. 

“So she's in love? With who?” Rock asked.

“I dunno, but if they break her heart we're going to beat their ass!” Roll said. “We have to protect our older sister.” Roll adds. Aayala snapped back to reality. And ate some more. 

“See ya! Also…” Aayala took little bites from the box. Sunstar wanted to try out some. She walked upstairs holding the muffins as she walked in her room, Sunstar was in her bed laying down dreamily. It took a few ages for her to convince Guts Man and Dr. Light to make her bed bigger, but they did so now Sunstar sleeps  _ in  _ her bed at night. 

“Did you bring the stuff?” Sunstar asked, as Aayala nodded, handing over the muffins. "So this is what the food tastes like?” Sunstar said, eating with his mouth open. Aayala nods, twiddling her thumbs. She's been meaning to tell Sunstar something for awhile now.

“Sunstar? I have a question…” Aayala said, Sunstar looked towards her with hope in his eyes she looked at him with love.

“Yes?” Sunstar said. Aayala edged closer to him. “I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park, baby.” She said stroking his arm.

Sunstar finished eating the goodness of the bag before putting down the bag, and smiling with joy. “Sure. ALSO HOW DO YOU HUMANS EAT THIS?” Sunstar asked as Aayala laughed.

They turned off the lights as they got in bed and had a good night together. 

_____________________________________________

_ Aayala ran from the guards afraid, she was terrified, she held a familiar hand through the way. She knew for a fact that she was almost to the end. Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. She thought as she ran farther. _

_ “Frank. I'm scared.” Aayala turned to Frank who seemed to be trying to find a way to get Aayala to safety. And she didn't want to leave. _

_ “Aayala, go--” Frank gets shot as Aayala screeches and escapes through the pod. _

Aayala woke up from a bad dream and ran to hug Sunstar sobbing. Sunstar partially clad save for pants and was shirtless and looked at Aayala confused. 

“What's wrong?” Sunstar asked, ruffling her hair.

“I had another bad dream.” Aayala said as Sunstar patted her head and looked at her.

“Shh, it's ok. Sunstar is here.” Sunstar hugged her and kissed her cheek while singing her special song. 

“Wait how do you know my special song?” Aayala asked. As Sunstar's cheeks flushed. 

“W-well i-- I heard you singing it. And I-” Sunstar starts as Aayala smirked.

“Were you spying on me?” Aayala asked, Sunstar shook his head, blushing madly.  _ N-no, please don't tease me eeeh!  _ Sunstar thought as Aayala traced her finger on his chest. “It's ok to tell your girlfriend Sunny!” Aayala said Sunstar gets visibly embarrassed, and tries to hide his embarrassment. Aayala takes notice, however; and decides to further it by teasing him, but as soon as she opens her mouth A voice calls her.

“Aayala, are you ok?” It was Cut Man she looked at Sunstar who got up to go in the closet and Aayala opened the door. “Yo Aayala, sis we heard you cryin, what's wrong?” Oil man asked, Aayala sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. 

“I kinda had a bad dream.” Aayala started. “But it was nothing too serious.” Aayala states twiddling her thumbs.

“Ok.” Oil Man left while Cut Man stayed behind with her to make sure everything was ok. “What was the dream about?” Cut Man asked. “If you don't mind me asking.” Cut Man added as Aayala looked at Cut Man and sighed.

“Some dude named Frank, I don't know a Frank….” Aayala said as she started to cry. Cut Man rubbed her back allowing for her to cry into his chest. “You do so much for me…” Aayala sobbed. “I wish I could return the favor…” Aayala said.

“You already have. By being the best damn sister I could ever ask for.” Cut Man said as he looked in her eyes, placing a hand on her chin. “And don't ever change.” he responded. 

“Thank you big bro…” Aayala responded.

“No thank you, lil sis.” Cut Man cuddled her. And gave her so much love as Sunstar watched in jealousy. 

“Hey, what's goin’ on?” Fire Man asked awoken from his slumber. “I heard noises and ah ahm wonderin’ where they comin’ from.” Fire Man said.

“Our little sister had a bad dream,” Cut Man pauses. “I'm helping her, she's quite scared.” Cut Man said. As Fire Man walked over to Aayala and hugged her. He placed a hand on her back-- Yes a hand! Fire Man recently got his hands, because in an accident he hurt a small baby Aayala in the past. But Dr. Light decided to remodel him. And now he has hands! 

“Broskis what's up?” Bomb Man asked.

“Well Aayala had a bad dream and we were wondering if ya want to join in and tell her favorite memories of her?” Cut Man said.

“What you guys don't hav-” Aayala started as Cut Man shushed her gently.

“My favorite memory is when you came from home, and Dr. Light told us that you were our new sister.” Cut Man said. 

“My favorite memory is when you played the drums with me,” Bomb Man bit his lip. “And it made me happy.” Aayala smiled.

“My favorite memory of you, was when Ah was holdin you. You were a tiny baby back then….” Fire Man started. Choking up “It's just amazin to see you grow up so fast!” Fire Man said as he left as he then left along with everyone just like that she cried, in happiness. Then Aayala walked to bed as Fire Man smiled, he closed the door as Sunstar walked into the bed.

“You have a very loving family, I'll admit.” Sunstar said wrapping his arms around her. 

“Someday, we might have a family of our own.” Aayala hinted, as Sunstar laughed.

“That sounds great.” Sunstar said, hugging her and turning off the lights.

_____________________________________________

“Wait up Aayala!” Sunstar ran after Aayala, they were going on the swings. 

“Push me Sunstar!” Aayala said.

_ Imagine me and you, I do _ _   
_ _ I think about you day and night, it's only right _ _   
_ _ To think about the girl you love and hold her tight _ _   
_ _ So happy together _

Sunstar pushed Aayala on the swing, as she laughed. Sunstar smiled at her softly before looking at the wind.

_ If I should call you up, invest a dime _ _   
_ _ And you say you belong to me and ease my mind _ _   
_ _ Imagine how the world could be, so very fine _ _   
_ _ So happy together _

“Higher!” Aayala shouts as Sunstar pushed her higher as he was filled with happiness from head to toe.

_ I can't see me lovin' nobody but you _ _   
_ _ For all my life _ _   
_ _ When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue _ _   
_ _ For all my life _

“You're really getting needy!” Sunstar said as Aayala smiled.

_ Me and you and you and me _ _   
_ _ No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be _ _   
_ _ The only one for me is you, and you for me _ _   
_ _ So happy together _

“I can't help that I'm a brat sometimes!” Aayala laughs.

“Huh.” 

_ I can't see me lovin' nobody but you _ _   
_ _ For all my life _ _   
_ _ When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue _ _   
_ _ For all my life _

“If anything you're my brat.” Sunstar said 

_ Me and you and you and me _ _   
_ _ No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be _ _   
_ _ The only one for me is you, and you for me _ _   
_ _ So happy together _

Sunstar continues pushing Aayala.

_ Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba _ _   
_ _ Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba _ _   
_ _ Me and you and you and me _ _   
_ _ No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be _

Then she jumped off, going to Sunstar. And kissing him

_ The only one for me is you, and you for me _ _   
_ _ So happy together _ _   
_ _ So happy together _ _   
_ _ How is the weather _

Sunstar blushed as he kissed back, wrapping his arms around her.

_ So happy together _ _   
_ _ We're happy together _ _   
_ _ So happy together _ _   
_ _ Happy together _

_ For the first time in ages, I'm happy… Nothing can ruin this moment.  _ Sunstar thought

_ So happy together _ _   
_ _ So happy together (ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba) _   


But unfortunately just like the poem Aayala wrote good things must come to an end...   
  
  



	9. Injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunstar gets injured

**_Because You Poem by Natsuki (2017)_ **

Aayala woke up in the middle of the night to vomit up her dinner, she groaned as she had no clue on why she wasn't feeling well… She stumbled from the toilet. She was dizzy, she needed to sit down. She goes to sit on the toilet but her line of vision blurs and a loud crash is heard. Aayala laid face down. Memories of her family flooded through her mind. Sunstar heard the crash, but continued to fall asleep. Cut Man had to use the bathroom so he got up to the bathroom and saw Aayala there.

“Aayala, wake up.” Cut Man shoved her softly, no response Cut Man began to worry. 

He picked her up, and held her, while cradling her, he didn't care if he wets himself, he didn't care if he got embarrassed and he most certainly didn't care about the issue. He worried for his sister.

“SOMEONE GET OVER HERE!” He yells as Everyone wakes up. 

Cut Man saw everyone rush over and he held Aayala in his arms, Dr. Light placed a hand on her neck. “She's still breathing, just unconscious.” Dr. Light said. “I'm calling an ambulance.” Dr. Light adds, going downstairs.

“Ok” Cut Man said, wetting himself. “uh oh.” He said.

_____________________________________________

Aayala woke up in the hospital, and groaned as Cut Man hugs her.

“Sis! You're ok!” Cut Man said. “I was beginning to worry!” Cut Man said as she smiled.

“I'm fine, Cut Man I am, it must be something I ate.” Aayala said, Cut Man crossed his arms.

“This can't be it, you must be something else, what if it's something serious?” Cut Man asked.

Cut Man gets up, as he leaves. “I'll see you tomorrow.” he said as Aayala nods, twiddling her thumbs. 

Suddenly as Cut Man left, Sunstar busted through the door. He was worried. 

“Aayala! You're ok! Thank god!” Sunstar said as he got in bed with her, Aayala smiled.

“What happened?” Sunstar asked.

“I don't remember, it was a blur.” Aayala said.

“Oh, anyways I love you Aayala, don't forget that.” Sunstar said, hugging Aayala. 

“I have a poem. Wanna read it?” Aayala asked.

“Yes.” Sunstar said.

Aayala hands him the poem, he reads it.

“Tomorrow will be brighter with me around   
But when today is dim, I can only look down.   
My looking is a little more forward   
Because you look at me.   
  
When I want to say something, I say it with a shout!   
But my truest feelings can never come out.   
My words are a little less empty   
Because you listen to me.   
  
When something is above me, I reach for the stars.   
But when I feel small, I don't get very far.   
My standing is a little bit taller   
Because you sit with me.   
  
I believe in myself with all of my heart.   
But what do I do when it's torn all apart?   
My faith is a little bit stronger   
Because you trusted me.   
  
My pen always puts my feelings to the test.   
I'm not a good writer, but my best is my best.   
  
My poems are a little bit dearer   
Because you think of me.   
  
Because you, because you, because you.” Sunstar read 

“Aayala, I love you. But. Is there something seriously wrong?” Sunstar asked.

Aayala shook her head, as Sunstar sighed. “Ok, you know I'm always here for you.” Sunstar said as Aayala hugged Sunstar. 

_____________________________________________

Meanwhile in a different part of the hospital, 8 idiots were busy messing around, but Quick man was mainly here because he had business to take care of. His  _ ex  _ was at the hospital and he was planning on going to attack her. 

“Guys stop fooling around lets go.” Quick Man said. As he then ran up to the receptionist. 

“Hello, what are you here for?” She asked.

“I'm here for Aayala Valentine.” He said.

“She's only taking visits from family or fr--” Quick Man threw the boomerang at the wall. “--EEP! R-Right this way s-sir--” She said as Quick Man made his way down the hall. He opened the door to Aayala's room.

“You're dead! And-- Who's this?” Quick Man asked.

“My new boyfriend and he's much bigger than you.” Aayala said.

“In terms of height?” Quick man asked.

“You can say that!” Aayala smirks.

Quick Man threw the boomerang at Aayala as Sunstar grabbed it. 

“What the  _ fuck _ do you think you're  _ doing _ !?” Sunstar asked, yelling as Quick Man looked unamused. “I'm fighting her that's what!'' Quick Man said as he then attacked Aayala again but Sunstar prevented it. 

“You messed with the wrong person.” Sunstar said as he growled, he then lit a Fireball in his hand, as he then prepared to light it but Bubble Man prevented it from happening. Sunstar gets attacked by metal blades, boomerangs and all the while getting injured. Sunstar picks up Aayala and runs out. Heat Man followed him outside and began striking at Sunstar, Sunstar dodged the attacks with finesse. While holding Aayala. He then collapsed, as he fell on the floor.

“Aayala, ah shit! GO WITHOUT ME!” Sunstar said as Aayala sobbed.

“No I won't leave you!” Aayala said as Sunstar was in pain. He grits his teeth. Holding the wound tightly. “Go!” Sunstar said, starting to lose his patience. 

“B-But…” Aayala starts.

“GO AAYALA!” Sunstar yelled, as Aayala nodded, they finished off Sunstar but he dodged the attacks, and groaned in pain. 

“Give it up, SUNLOSER Aayala is mine forevermore.” Quick Man said, aiming a Quick Boomerang to his chest, Sunstar coughs up oil as he groaned. “You're pathetic, why would Aayala fall for a loser like you?” Sunstar grits his teeth as Quick Man said that. 

“Because she loves me! She will _never_ love you!” Sunstar said as Quick Man plunged the Quick Boomerang in his chest. Sunstar coughed up oil. 

“Aayala~ Come out and plaaaaaay!~” Quick Man said taking the boomerang out of Sunstar, as Sunstar lit a Fireball at Quick. It missed by 4 yards.

“Aw look who's trying to fight back~” Quick Man said as Sunstar growled. “Growling is for dogs, are you a dog Sundork? If so Woof!” Quick Man cackled as he kicked dirt in his face. Quick Man left to find Aayala. 

“Aayala get back here you bitch! You're starting to piss me off!” Quick Man said angrily as he saw Aayala. He smirked as he ran over to her and prepared to attack her but Cut Man placed a gun to his forehead. 

“Stay back you asshole!” Cut Man said as Quick Man was arrested. 

“Aayala are you ok?” Cut Man asked. “Did he hurt you?” Cut Man added.

“My boyfriend is hurt! Get an ambulance!” Aayala said.

“Where is he?” Aayala told them where he was, even though they went there they didn't find him anywhere.

Aayala moved on for a couple of days, she still had been sick but she can rest now that Quick Man is in jail.

“Sunstar please be ok..” Aayala prayed for him to return. Suddenly a knock was at her window; it was him. Sunstar. Aayala hugged him sobbing “Where were you!?” Aayala asked.

“Preserving my wounds, don't worry I'm an alien after all sweetie.” Sunstar hugged her. Aayala sobbed in happiness.

“It's fine, look. I was just taking a nap.” Aayala said as Sunstar smiled.

_____________________________________________

Sunstar looked after Aayala for a while because he knew for a fact Quick Man would try and come back, he held his hands to her chest. And rubbed her head softly.

“Aayala, I love you.” Sunstar said kissing her forehead.


	10. Birthday and Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aayala has a birthday party and Sunstar has a present for her

**_A/n: I will be confirming that there is a series after this one called Sunstar's Little Angel which will be surrounded by Action, Romance and Friendship. I will be leaking the info. Sunstar's Little Angel_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Sunstar and Aayala are happy calling themselves a couple, but they have to keep it under wraps, meanwhile... Someone tries to come in between them._ **

**_If Y'all are wondering why it's called Sunstar's Little Angel, well a small cute boi will be added to their family as a spoiler :) Enjoy chapter 10!_ **

**_T minus 11 chapters until the end of this fic!_ **

**_Say ahhh by Trey Songz (2010)_ **

Sunstar and Aayala walked to the yogurt shoppe, and they decided to eat there. “So you say Yogurt is just like Ice Cream?” Sunstar asked as Aayala nodded. 

“Ice cream is cold like frozen yogurt. Both are sweet but you can customize your yogurt!” Aayala said. Sunstar nodded. 

“That sounds delicious.” Sunstar said walking in the store after Aayala.

“Let's get a basic recipe, ok?” Aayala asked as Sunstar nodded. “So I ordered us some cookies and cream yogurt.” Aayala said as Sunstar nodded, they started to smile at one another. Then there was silence, Sunstar noticed Aayala hadn't been feeling well. She was quite moody and upset all the time.  _ That's just a part of life, isn't it?  _ He thought.

Oh boy, he was wrong.

The food arrived as he smiled. “this tastes phenomenal! How the hell do you guys have great food!?” Sunstar asked as Aayala didn't respond; she was lapping up her food. 

_____________________________________________

Meanwhile, a familiar figure was busy watching them in the yogurt shop, they sighed.

“Aayala, I should never have given you up. I wish I could've taken care of you. But I couldn't, when the time came. You'll know.” 

The figure leaves the streets. 

_ The shrill cries of an infant rang through the place where they stayed, A bot ran towards her. Calming her down with all his might. Love filled her Aayala coos as she was cradled as the memory fades… _

The figure left. “Soon, my dear!” It said.

_____________________________________________

The Light Bots are gathered in the living room talking about Aayala.

“Are you sure Aayala is fine? She's been getting sick and chubby and moody and sleepy…” Bomb Man said as Aayala walked in getting food.

“No have you seen her Bomb? She barely even looks at the food she just shovels it in!” Time Man said as Aayala walked in with a bunch of food.

“Woah, I think you should probably slow down there bud.” Guts Man said as Aayala then saw him try to get her food. She flailed her arm up and down getting food everywhere. 

“Damn!” Elec Man said.

“Oh, Boy I apologize. My hormones are goin' nuts. Now please, if you would, get the fuck out of my way. I mean, how many times do I have to fucking write ice cream on this fucking list before someone gets their shit in gear, and brings home the fucking ice cream! Maybe I should get a steak knife AND ETCH INTO YOUR MOTHERFUCKING FOREHEAD! HOW HARD CAN IT FUCKING BE!!!!! ICE MOTHERFUCKING CREAM!!!!! I GUESS THAT'S THE PRICE I PAY FOR LIVING WITH ELEVEN FUCKING MORONS!!!!!” Aayala said leaving as Everyone just stands there.

“What happened to courtesy did it just disappear?” Time Man asked.

Aayala walks to her room, where Sunstar laid sprawled on her bed. He was reading a “Special” Magazine. It was one of Aayala's Doijins. Aayala blushed as she grabbed it. “What are you doing? I thought I'd made it clear not to rummage through my stuff when I'm not in here.” Aayala pouts. 

“There's nothing to be ashamed of, that comic isn't  _ merely _ that bad!” Sunstar said. Aayala noticed he hadn't gotten to the NSFW part yet, so she breathed a sigh of relief, she placed the Doijinshi back on her shelf.

“Next time, ask before you swipe things.” Aayala states, hitting Sunstar with a more safe for work Doijinshi. “For the record, that “comic” wasn't safe, it was inappropriate.” Aayala states giving him the safe for work Doijinshi and he read it.

“Why do you have a comic that is inappropriate?” Sunstar asked, Aayala blushed as she crossed her arms.

“If I told you, you'd make fun of me!” Aayala said as Sunstar looked at her with confusion. 

“No I won't. Trust me.” Sunstar put the comic down and smiled patting the space inbetween him, so she could lay down with him, and possibly snuggle with him. 

“Ok, ever since I broke up with Quick Man. It's because he said I go too slow for him in bed. And it made me feel bad....” Aayala said.

“You're certainly not slow-- That much ahahaaha” Sunstar jokes

Aayala laid in bed, and smiled but didn't say anything.

“Aayala. I love you, but what's going on with you? You cussed out you're family, and…” Sunstar starts, as Aayala sighed.

“I'm fine, just a little tired.” Aayala lies as she smiles, unfortunately for her, Sunstar sees through her lies, and smirks.

“You're lying.” Sunstar said as Aayala sighs.

“Sunstar, I'm pregnant.” Aayala said, Sunstar looked around and was confused as he looked at her.

“I'm pregnant.” Aayala repeated again. Aa Sunstar was confused.

“Yeah, I heard you.” Sunstar said. 

Aayala forgot that Sunstar was a lawful dumbass, she had to explain what it was. “Well, you're a father. You're going to be a parent!” Aayala exclaimed as Sunstar smiled.

“I'm going to be the best ever daddy to our baby!” Sunstar yelled as a disturbance was heard, from downstairs two feet comes up the stairs Aayala ushered Sunstar to the closet. 

“Aayala? Sis, you ok?” Cut Man asked as Aayala opened the door and hugged him. 

“I'm fine, you might wanna get everybody together… I have some news I'm pregnant…” Aayala said as Cut Man nodded. 

“I'll be downstairs, I'll let everyone know as well.” Cut Man said hugging Aayala feeling the baby kick. “My nephew, or niece is moving in there…” Cut Man said as he placed one (1) hand on her stomach. (Which it's not even developed yet) Aayala smiled softly as Cut Man placed a hand on her stomach, rubbing it. Aayala then got up. 

“So it's a boy or a girl?” Cut Man asked.

“I don't know yet.” Aayala said as Cut Man hugs her and leaves.

“Well I'll get everybody together ok?” Cut Man said, leaving.

Sunstar walked out of the closet, once he got out he was holding Aayala tightly, he smiled. “I love you and our baby, Aayala.” Sunstar said.

“I love you too, Sunstar…” Aayala said, kissing Sunstar as he laughs softly.

“AAYALA COME DOWNSTAIRS!!!” Cut Man said as Aayala walked downstairs everyone was downstairs Dr. Light was sobbing as Aayala was confused.

“Aayala, is it true that you're pregnant?” Dr. Light asked, Aayala nodded. Guts Man sighed giving Dr. Light a tissue.

“Dad, I'm keeping the baby.” Aayala said, crossing her arms.

“Great! I've always wanted to be a grandfather!” Dr. Light sobbed, as Aayala hugged him.

“Father, don't cry. You're the best father I could ever ask for… I love you. And my brothers! And Roll!” Aayala hugged them. As they hugged back.

“This baby is goin’ to grow up in a very lovin’ family…” Fire Man said as he felt her belly. The baby kicked as Fire Man smiled.

“So who's the father?” Time Man asked unamused. 

“Time Man!” Elec Man said as Aayala hugged Time Man.

“The  _ time _ will come.” Aayala said. “you will know…” Aayala added. Going upstairs with a box of cookies.

Aayala gets in bed with Sunstar and eats the box of cookies. Sunstar places a hand on her shoulder and kisses her. Aayala blushed as he took a cookie. 

_____________________________________________

It is September 2nd, Aayala's birthday. She decided to come downstairs. Her 18th birthday was upon her. She smiled as her family was here waiting for her. “Happy birthday Aayala!” Guts Man said hugging her softly.

“It's my birthday today!” Aayala shouts. 

“Of course it is! It said so on your basket 18 years ag--” Ice Man started. Elec Man placed his hands over Ice Man's mouth.

“Ice Man! Anyways Aayala. Guts Man has something for you.” Elec Man said as Guts Man lit up. 

“Go ahead Guts Man!” Elec Man said as Guts Man grabbed his microphone and sang. 

“ Aye, when I give you these keys homeboy don't move my car man   
I ride in the front ya dig   
Don't move my shit man   
Oh! oh baby what's your name   
Go girl,   
Its your birthday   
Open wide   
I know you thirsty   
Say aah (aah, aah, aah, aah)   
Say aah (aah, aah, aah, aah)   
And we don't buy no drinks at the bar   
We pop champagne 'cause we got that dough   
Let me hear you say aah (aah, aah, aah, aah)   
You want me say aah (aah, aah, aah, aah)   
Pocket full of money (money)   
Club don't jump   
Til I walk inside the doorway (doorway)   
Bottles of that rose   
Smellin' like Dolce and Gabbana (Yup!)   
Shawty you the baddest and to meet you is an honor (honor)   
Lil mama   
I got a table waiting   
What you think about a convo'   
And if you like it baby we could take it to the condo   
And if you like the condo   
We could move the party to the bedroom   
I'mma beat your body like a Congo   
Since we're in the club for now (for now)   
Might as well get another round (round)   
Notice there ain't nothing in your cup   
So give here baby let me fill it up (fill it up)   
Go girl,   
Its your birthday   
Open wide,   
Know you thirsty   
Say aah (aah, aah, aah, aah)   
Say aah (aah, aah, aah, aah)   
And we don't buy no drinks at the bar   
We pop champagne 'cause we got that dough   
Let me hear you say ah (aah, aah, aah, aah)   
You want me say aah (aah, aah, aah, aah)   
Shawty dance like a video vixen   
Said her man be on that bullshit pimpin'   
Well I retire from the bull like Pippen   
Tryin' to get you home or would you be Marge Simpson   
Whip out front we could leave like pronto   
Maple leaf dash got you feelin' like Toronto   
Make your body rise like your puffin on a joint though   
Girl that's only if you want though (you ready)   
But since we're in the club for now (for now)   
Might as well get another round   
Notice there ain't nothin' in your cup   
So get here baby let me fill it up (fill it up)   
Go girl,   
Its your birthday   
Open wide,   
I know you thirsty   
Say aah (aah, aah, aah, aah)   
Say aah (aah, aah, aah, aah)   
And we don't buy no drinks at the bar   
We pop champagne 'cause we got that dough   
Let me hear you say aah (aah, aah, aah, aah)   
(It's loso, you might be too drunk to know so)   
You want me say aah (aah, aah, aah, aah)”Guts man sang as Oil Man came to the stage. 

"I make 'em say aah   
Just like I'm your doctor   
All I prescribe   
Is cranberry and vodka   
Them I'm tryna kick it   
Play a little soccer   
And bust a couple off   
Blacka blacka   
The Henny in ya system   
You start drunk texting   
And suddenly you miss him   
Or even wanna diss him   
Then you call your girl like   
What the hell you gave me   
She like don't blame me   
You better do like Jamie   
And blame it on the liquor   
He works every time   
Patron you my nigga   
Know its somebody birthday   
Well where ya   
And I know you thirsty   
But don't know where your glass at” Oil Man sang. 

“Go girl,   
It's your birthday   
Open wide,   
I know your thirsty   
Say aah (aah, aah, aah, aah)   
Say aah (aah, aah, aah, aah)   
And we don't buy no drinks at the bar   
We pop champagne 'cause we got that dough   
Let me hear you say aah (aah, aah, aah, aah)   
If you want me say aah (aah, aah, aah, aah)   
Go girl,   
It's your birthday   
Open wide,   
I know your thirsty   
Say aah (aah, aah, aah, aah)   
Say aah (aah, aah, aah, aah)   
And we don't buy no drinks at the bar   
We pop champagne 'cause we got that dough   
Let me hear you say aah (aah, aah, aah, aah)   
If you want me say aah (aah, aah, aah, aah)” They sang together

Aayala clapped her hands. 

“Thanks. Anyways, is there anything you wanna do?” Guts Man asked.

“Well, I decided to play  _ Ode To Joy  _ on my violin.” Aayala said as they listened intently as she went ham on her violin memories of the past 18 years played through her head.

_ Elec Man and Fire Man were teaching a little Aayala how to ride a bike. “Welec Man and Fwire Man I'm scared to wide whis!” Aayala said as Fire Man held on her bike softly as they smiled. _

_ “Aayala everything is going to be alright. We promise. We'll let go when you're ready!” Elec Man said as Aayala nodded.  _

_ “Weady!” Aayala shouts. _

_ “Fire Man let go!” Elec Man said as Fire Man let go smiling. Aayala rode her bike as she then drives as Fire Man and Elec Man smiled. _

Aayala then flashbacked to her soccer game.

_ “Hey you! You son of a bitch come here! Sit on this!” Bomb Man held up two middle fingers going towards the two people, but Guts Man held him back. _

_ “Bro, calm down!” Guts Man said as the referee comes over and blows a whistle while holding up a red card.  _

_ “What's that? A valentine's day card? I love you too!” Bomb Man said hitting the referee over the head with a bat.  _

Then she remembered Time Man and Oil Man's memories with her. 

_ Baby Aayala was sitting down babbling as Time Man and Oil Man were playing Just Dance, as Time and Oil were insulting one another. _

_ “Come on you dirty sack of bolts!”  _

_ “Shut up you tarry motherfucker!”  _

_ “Misery loves company hahahah”  _

_ Aayala said cusses as she coos. _

Then there were memories of Cut and Ice Man.

_ Ice Man stared at a sleeping Aayala in her bassinet; he held her cooing her as Cut Man smiled. Aayala cried as Cut Man hugs her softly kissing her forehead. _

Then lastly memories of Rock, Blues and Roll happened.

_ Aayala was baking a cake with Roll and Rock, Blues supervising. Suddenly the cake burns. Causing Aayala to get her cake out but she burnt herself, she cried as Roll and Rock hugged her.  _

Towards the end Aayala was crying, the 11 robots held her close. “What's wrong?” Oil man asked.

“I'm just lucky to have a family like you guys!” Aayala exclaimed as they hugged her.

After the big birthday party she walked to her room, Sunstar was in there looking nervous.

“Sunstar is there something wrong?” Aayala asked. Sunstar didn't answer. “Sunstar I--” 

“I am looking forward to the day when my last name will become ours, and our love will give birth to a new family. You are the one I want to be for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer. My voice is trembling, and my heart beats at a furious pace since I hope you will say yes and make me the luckiest man on Earth. My heart, You were there for me, and I promise I will be there for you love, and as I will say will you marry me?” Sunstar asked, his metallic heart throbbing with each passing moment.

“YES YES! I WILL!” Aayala hugged him.


	11. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding is ruined by Dr. Wily

Sunstar and Aayala were getting married. Aayala looked at the ring with happiness and smiled. “Where did you get the ring from?” 

“From my home planet, for better or for worse Aayala, I promise.” Sunstar said kissing her. Aayala smiled as she left. 

“I'll be right back!” Aayala said as Sunstar nods, Aayala ran downstairs and up to Cut Man. “Cut Man! Bro meeting without Rock!” Aayala said as Cut Man nodded. 

As soon as everyone but Rock attended Aayala held out her hand smiling proudly, the 18 year old felt accomplished. 

“You're engaged!?” Time Man asked in disbelief.

“Yes, I am, and I would like you to meet him. Also can you keep a secret?” Aayala asked.

“Oh yes I can! Just like the time Cut Man wetted the be--” Cut Man clapsed a hand over the boys mouth. 

“Ice Man it was a secret I told you to keep.” Cut Man said as Aayala rolled her eyes. “Lets go.” She said as they nodded. They walked upstairs to Aayala's room as she then opened the door. “Sunstar! Come out! I want you to meet my family!” Aayala said as Sunstar appeared from his bed, he looked over to see Aayala's family and smiled.

“Hello there.” Sunstar said, holding out his hand before Elec Man shook it.

“Hello I'm Elec Man, Aayala's older brother. You must be her fiancé I've been hearing about.” Elec Man said arching an eyebrow.

“Yes, I'm that fiancé.” Sunstar said as Elec Man tightened the grip on his hand.

“If you try and hurt her you'll be in the earth's ground before you know it.” Sunstar gulps as Aayala pulls them away.

“Elec!” Aayala said as Elec crossed his arms.

“What? how am I supposed to relax knowing you're interested in another guy! Remember Quick Man?” Elec Man asked, Aayala rolled her eyes.

“He's in jail, Leccy.” Aayala said calmly. “just plan the wedding.” Aayala states as Elec Man mumbled before nodding.

“Hello! I'm Fire Man! It's ah pleasure to meet yah!” Fire Man said shaking his hand.

“Eu tu.” Sunstar said.

Aayala smiled as her brothers began to talk to Sunstar. Hopefully they won't be able to tell Rock about her fiancé.

_____________________________________________

Meanwhile, Elec Man prepared the wedding for Aayala, and everyone was excited for Aayala, but things are going haywire. First Cut Man had a relapse and made puns, Fire Man burned the wedding cake, Ice Man froze the wedding cake, Time Man yelled at Oil Man for the mess and Bomb, Guts, and Bond Man were busy helping clean up the mess. So the last thing they could do Inform Elec Man on what happened, however he's busy setting up the wedding ceremony and reception. He wasn't too worried about his brothers, all he had to do was set the wedding to be perfect.

As the wedding started the cake was burnt, Elec Man sighed and ordered a new one, a premade one. Anyways, the wedding started.

“We are gathered here today to bring These lovebirds in holy matrimony, I love ice and antarctica--” Ice Man blabbered getting off topic.

“Ice Man--” Aayala started as Ice Man turned to her. 

“Oh sorry!” Ice Man bowed his head, as Elec Man took the stand.

“Maybe I should take the stand…” 

“Go ahead, bro!” 

“We are gathered here today to celebrate with Sunstar and Aayala as they proclaim their love and commitment to the world. We are gathered to rejoice, with and for them, in the new life they now undertake together. Sunstar and Aayala, the relationship you enter into today must be grounded in the strength of your love and the power of your faith in each other. To make your relationship succeed it will take unending love. It will take trust, to know in your hearts that you truly want what is best for one another and to learn and grow together. It will take faith to go forward together without knowing what the future holds. If you both come freely, and understand the responsibility and work involved to make your relationship thrive, and are committed to not only each other but your family, please take each other by the hands and reply 'we do.'” Elec Man said.

“We do.” Sunstar said, smiling at Aayala.

“We do.” Aayala said as well.

“Time to share vows” Elec Man said   
  
“Aayala, you are my best friend and everlasting companion. You have brought me the truest happiness I have ever known. I take joy today in committing my life to yours.” Sunstar said.   
  
“Now place the ring on her hand and repeat after me... with this ring, I promise to stand with you as we share this life, and cherish the memories we make together.” Elec Man said 

“With this ring, I promise to stand with you as we share this life, and cherish the memories we make together.” Sunstar said.   
  
“Sunstar, you are my best friend and everlasting companion. You have brought me the truest happiness I have ever known. I take joy today in committing my life to yours.” Aayala said.   
  
“Now place the ring on his hand and repeat after me.... with this ring, I promise to stand with you as we share this life and cherish the memories we make together.” Elec Man said.

“with this ring, I promise to stand with you as we share this life, and cherish the memories we make together.” Aayala said 

“Dr. Light anything to say?” Elec Man asked. 

“Aayala, shared with me how much their family means to her and Sunstar . The bond between a child and her father is lifelong, and special. In recognition of that, I’d like to share a poem with you called, 'I am Yours to Keep' by Mike Quinn:” Elec Man said.   
  
“You are my princess in my heart, and I care for you so much. I love the fondness in your eyes and your tender little touch. I looked at you when you were here, And knew straight away, That I would be here forever to watch you grow and play. You bring to me a heart of joy, And memories so great, And a powerful sense of fatherhood that no one can debate. I watch you sleep and dream of things that I can only wonder. That innocent look upon your face Just makes my heart grow fonder. I see you run and jump and shout and call out my name. No love that I have ever known could ever feel the same. No suffering or tragedy Nor deeply seated pain could ever overshadow the bond that we retain. And so my little princess before you go to sleep, remember I am your daddy and I am yours to keep.”   
  
“Dr. Light, you can place the necklace you have brought to share with your daughter around her neck.” Elec Man said as Dr. Light did so. 

“Sunstar and Aayala, prior to this moment you each walked a separate path. Now, you embark together on a shared path. Yet the journey is not yours alone, for you have already been blessed with beautiful children. It is the strength of your love that shall nourish you all together as a family.   
  
Sunstar and Aayala, today you have stood before these witnesses and declared your intent to commit your lives to each other in marriage. You have made promises to each other and your family. Your road to this moment has not always been smooth, but you continued to fight for one another. I hope you will never forget the fight and perseverance it has taken to get to this moment. And I hope you will never forget the love and joy you feel today, because these are the values that will keep your marriage, family and bond to one another strong.   
  
And so, by the power vested in me by the American Marriage Ministries and the State of Mega City, I now pronounce you husband and wife.   
  
Sunstar, you may kiss your bride.” Elec Man said as Aayala and Sunstar kissed, everyone clapped.

“Yes, clap indeed.” Someone said as Aayala turned to see an airship. It was wily, her eyes squinted as she growled.

“Wily, you fucking bastard! You're the reason why I'm half human and robot!” Aayala said. Sunstar held her back.

“Wily, what are you even here for? Explain yourselves! You have a reason why you're here, right?” Elec Man asked, Wily just Laughed as he looked at Aayala and Sunstar, before looking at Aayala. 

“I'm here for the girl.” He said bluntly as Aayala was confused. She was held onto by Sunstar who protected her.

“You're not going to hurt my wife!” Sunstar yelled as he protected her.

“We'll see about that!” Sunstar looked puzzled before Wily took Aayala and made off with her. Sunstar fell to his knees and sobbed as Elec Man tightened up. He growled. Wily punched Sunstar in the eye.

“Wily that fucking mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! I relierate this again, I wish I had reprogramming in my systems so I can hurt him, I just… one override and I'll go crazy!” Elec Man said as Fire Man placed a hand on his back.

“Elec, don't wish that upon yourself. Maybe we should get her back. Let's go ahead.” Fire Man said as Dr. Wily couldn't have gone far right?

Unfortunately he has, Dr. Wily dragged the newlywed to his base. He was prepared. Sunstar growled, he bared his teeth. 

“We need to save her!” Sunstar said.


	12. Stronger Than You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aayala gets saved

**_Lyrics to Stronger Than You by Estelle (2015)_ **

**_Official Discord Server for the fanfic: https://discord.gg/GYExMBk_ **

Aayala woke up confused, she remembered where she was! She was kidnapped by Dr. Wily and she got up to her feet to try and break free. But her arms felt weak. She fell down in defeat, she started to hum to herself slowly. “Ahhhohhhohhhohhhh” She vocalized. 

The music really got her going, as she began to think of her family. Were they going to save her? then the wall was hit against by a fist.

“Stop your singing!” Bass yells as Aayala stopped singing. Bass walked off as Aayala continued singing.

Sunstar made his way with the light bots to where Aayala was being kept at.

“Ok you guys go find Aayala, while I'll take care of Dr. Wily, again…” Sunstar said running towards the throne room. 

“Oh, it's you, I thought I got rid of you. I haven't seen what you made of.” Dr. Wily said.

Sunstar chuckles. “No you haven't.”

“This is Sunstar   
Back together   
And I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you   
Because I'm so much better   
And every part of me is saying go get her   
The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules   
Come at me without any of your fancy tools   
Let's go, just me and you   
Let's go, just one on two   
Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able   
Can't you see that my relationship is stable?   
I can see you hate the way we intermingle   
But I think you're just mad cause you're single   
And you're not gonna stop what we made together   
We are gonna stay like this forever   
If you break us apart we'll just come back newer   
And we'll always be twice the mortal that you are” Sunstar said going towards Dr. Wily attacking him. He dodged Dr. Wilys attacks until he was punched to the ground.

“I am made oh-oh-oh-oh-of   
Lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, oh-oh-oh-oh-ove   
Lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove” Sunstar sang as he attacked Dr. Wily going on the floor. Meanwhile the others tie up Bass.

“You don't know what you're doing!” Bass yells from being tied up.

“This is who we are   
This is who I am   
And if you think you can stop me   
Then you need to think again   
Cause I am a feeling   
And I will never end   
And I won't let you hurt my planet   
And I won't let you hurt my girl   
Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able!   
Can't you see that my relationship is stable?   
I know you think I'm not something you're afraid of   
Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made of   
Well she is even more than me!   
Everything she cares about is what I am!   
I am her fury, I am her patience   
I am a conversation!” Sunstar grabbed Wily and threw him into a generator running off.

“I am made oh-oh-oh-oh-of   
Lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, oh-oh-oh-oh-ove   
And it's stronger than you   
Lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove   
And it's stronger than you   
Lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove   
And it's stronger than you   
Lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove” Sunstar sang as he then ran off.

“Aayala!” Sunstar hugs her smiling.

_____________________________________________

Terra called Sunstar on his receiver and he returned. “Hello?” Sunstar asked.

“Sunstar!” Terra said.

“Terra?” Sunstar asked.


	13. Blubber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunstar drinks energy drinks

**_REQUESTS/IDEAS FOR THIS STORY AND THE NEW ONE:_ ** [ **_https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScxJuS93_Pdtow3Nw0oYP49LO2_Hfe2IPkNfW7zWG_QfZoTOg/viewform?usp=pp_url_ ** ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScxJuS93_Pdtow3Nw0oYP49LO2_Hfe2IPkNfW7zWG_QfZoTOg/viewform?usp=pp_url)

“Terra?” Sunstar called as he then looked at the phone with a shocked expression. “I thought you died!” His face was grim and filled with worry. He bit his lip as he couldn’t handle the tears.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, I’m all well too! Don’t worry! Also the others are fine too!” Terra said. Sunstar cried.

“I thought Mega Brat killed you!” 

“He didn’t!” Sunstar stopped crying as he was now tired. 

“Aayala? Can you get me something to drink?” Sunstar asked.

“Sure!”

Aayala wobbles downstairs to get her lover something to drink. As she got him something to drink. However, Aayala was busy getting him something to drink. When Elec Man stopped her.

“Hello Elec Man! What are you doing?” Aayala asked.

“I’m just wondering why you’re drinking energy drinks?” Elec Man held her hand, Aayala sighed. 

“It's for Sunstar!” Aayala said as Elec Man let go of her arm. She smiled running upstairs giving Sunstar the drink. He drank it, getting a surge of energy. He then blubbered.

“What was that!?” He asked, and Aayala smiled.

“It was a energy drink. It’s pretty delicious!” Aayala said blabbering as his fragile little mind hopped everywhere. His body convulsed, his eyes turned to slits. He began to talk weirdly.

“Hobba hobba hobba hobba wah wah!” He babbled rocking back and forth senselessly. His eyes darted from side to side. He was confused, what happened to him? 

“Uh, Sunstar?” Aayala questions; moving her hand in front of his face. Sunstar snaps back, and looks at Aayala.

“What kind of drink is this?” Sunstar asked.

“It's a monster energy drink, it's quite filled with energy.” Aayala said as Sunstar looked at the drink expectantly.

“I prefer to call it Earth Soda, or spicy soda.” Sunstar said.

“Why spicy soda?” Aayala asked as Sunstar chuckled.

“Just because love!” 


	14. Aayala's sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aayala gets upset but Sunstar help her

**_A/N: Sorry for not updating this story, it's just I've been working on Sunstar's Little Angel, How To Tell Him, Happy Birthday, Leccy, Panic At The DiscoLight, Last Chance, I Hate Everything About You, Terra and Aayala Oneshots, Couple's Camping and more new fanfictions. Basically these fanfictions are not new. I've been working on Happy Birthday, Leccy! for 3 days. And I'm writing the extended ending now. That won't be published on the sixth of August though. Then Sunstar's Little Angel, I have not been working on Chapter Two because I want to finish this story, which is almost done. I have 7 chapters left of this story, chapter two won't be worked on, because I'll be working on remaking chapter one, I admit I have been rushing through it because I didn't want my saved draft to be deleted. Despite it being deleted next month. Last Chance has been worked on. But I've been waiting to get ideas for that fic so that's on hold, How To Tell him I've been working on and it's not close to finished at all, I'm busy right now unfortunately. Because of this the others weren't finished. Because of this, I have to fucking write several stories at once lmao. Anyways enjoy the story, long live prosper, stay safe and remember to wash your hands._ **

**_-ThatOneCringyFFWriter_ **

**_EDIT: AT THE TIME OF WRITING THIS, I’M HALFWAY DONE WITH HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LECCY!_ **

**_EDIT 2: AT THE TIME OF WRITING THIS, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LECCY! IS FINISHED!_ **

**_Lyrics To Overtime by Chris Brown (2019)_ **

Sunstar looked at Aayala with love in his eyes, he rubbed her tummy smiling. Before looking back up at her. “Have you thought of a name for our little one?” Sunstar asked.

“Ok, I thought of this name, Hoshi.” Aayala said as Sunstar smiled. 

“Star, huh?” Sunstar asked as he felt a kick. “Oh! I felt a kick!” Sunstar said as Aayala smiled. They kissed Sunstar's metallic heart pounded, as they kissed.

Cut Man walked up to the two smiling. He thought they were cute. “Hey you two how are ya?” Cut Man asked. 

“We're fine! Cut. Just dealing with the baby kicking. Also we have a name.” Sunstar said.

Cut Man arched an eyebrow. “Oh really?” Cut Man asked as Sunstar nodded. As Sunstar crossed his arms. 

“Sunstar, look. I love you but things are going great! I really wish you'll marry me…” Aayala said “Oh wait we  _ ARE _ married!” Aayala laughed as Sunstar's cheeks flushed. 

“Aayala, are you having a baby? oh wait  _ WE  _ are!” Sunstar joked as Aayala hugged Sunstar who smiled. 

“i love you Aayala.” Sunstar said as Aayala laughed.

“I love you too, Sunstar!” Aayala laid in her bed. As Sunstar joined her in her bed, and held her body. 

And he held Aayala and cradled her, placing his hands on her stomach. He felt small kicks before smiling lovingly.

“Aayala, I love you.” Sunstar said again.

“I know you already said that!” Aayala said as Sunstar looked at her.

“What's wrong?” Sunstar rubbed her sides, as she sighed.

“Do you really love me?” Aayala asked.

“Of course I do, what makes you say that?” Sunstar asked.

“Quick Man said Nobody Will ever love me…” Aayala said Sunstar held her close. 

“ _ Baby he's the reason for the way you feelin’ And I know what you need and you can get it on sight. _ ” Sunstar sang

Aayala had tears in her eyes as Sunstar wiped them away. 

“ _ Cause I ain't like the others soon you gon’ discover. This that type of lovin that can change your life. _ ” Sunstar said, as he hugged her.

“ _ I got all the time in the world (huh) No expectations at all (no) I just want what's best for you, girl Relieve that headache, babe I'm your Tylenol _ ” Sunstar sang softly to Aayala. As Aayala hugged him. As Aayala hugged him she sobbed 

Sunstar looked confused at first but then stopped being confused and hugged her softly whispering in her ear, Cut Man smiled at the two before closing the door. “Sunstar you treat her right, I respect that.” He closed the door.


	15. Injured Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunstar gets injured

Sunstar woke up next to Aayala who was still sleeping, he walked outside so he could get a fresh bit of air. His comm echoed as he saw what appears to be Terra in the distance he happily walked up to him and smiled. “Hey Ter.” Sunstar said. 

“Oh hi Sunstar, what are you doing here?” Terra asked. 

“came to see how you are doin.” Sunstar said softly almost quickly. Before Terra raised an eyebrow.

“You're different somehow, and it's hard to pinpoint how exactly…” Terra said.

“Could it be that you're taller now? No…” Terra took a hot minute trying to figure out why and what is making Sunstar different when it clicked.

“You're getting soft!” Terra accused.

“No I'm not!” Sunstar yelled as Terra arched an eyebrow.

“Oh really?” Terra said as he poked Sunstar in the ribcage as he laughed. 

“Stop it! That tickles!” Sunstar giggles.

“Just as I thought, you're soft.” Terra said. Sunstar pouts.

“Am not!” Sunstar exclaimed.

“See that further proves my point the real Sunstar will never pout.” Terra said.

Sunstar snapped. 

“Well maybe I'm happy with my life, see you later!” Sunstar said as Terra tsked. 

“You've truly lost it Sunstar! The more you hang down here the more robotic than alien you become!” Terra said as Sunstar just ignored him.

_____________________________________________

The next morning, Sunstar was dragged out by Aayala. It was snowy outside and Sunstar was just not having it. After the chat with Terra yesterday. 

“Look! Snow!” Aayala exclaimed as she ran to pick up a ball.

“Snow?” Sunstar questions.

“What are these balls doing out here?” 

Aayala giggles at Sunstars confusion towards snow.

“I'm guessing it never snowed in space.” Aayala said.

“Yeah, not only that but it'll be physically impossible.” Sunstar said.

Aayala smiled as she walked over to him, grabbing his hands and kissing him softly. The two kissed for a while before Aayala decided to hug him. 

“Sunstar I love you so much.” Aayala said as Sunstar blushed.

“I love you Aayala!” Sunstar said Aayala placed her head on his chest as they watched the snow fall down. Then Sunstar felt strange, like his body became a little lighter. He pulled away from Aayala. He began to shriek loudly piercing Aayala's ears. “Sunstar!” Aayala shouts as she holds him close.

“What's wrong?” Aayala asked. 

“I-I don't know!” Sunstar said. He was in immense pain, the pain happened out of nowhere. He suddenly glitched and shut off.


End file.
